The Child of Universe
by JackFrost14
Summary: AU. "Aku butuh Anakmu." / "Tidak bisa! Kau tahu seberapa besar aku protektif kepadanya!" / "Tetapi hanya dia yang bisa!" / "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Anaknya Prophecy didunia itu!" / "Yang membuat Prophecy didunia itu adalah manusia! Bukan kita! Kau tahu seberapa buruknya Prophecy itu!" / First Requiem: Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem Series: The First**

**1: The Child of Universe**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. "Aku butuh Anakmu." / "Tidak bisa! Kau tahu seberapa besar aku protektif kepadanya!" / "Tetapi hanya dia yang bisa!" / "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Anaknya Prophecy didunia itu?!" / "Yang membuat Prophecy didunia itu adalah manusia! Bukan kita! Kau tahu seberapa buruknya Prophecy itu!" / First Requiem: Harry Potter.

**Fandom:** Cross-over P3Fes and Harry Potter.

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Ejaan Yang tidak Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**A/N:** Mohon 'tuk melihat/membaca A/N yang ada diakhir cerita. Terima kasih.

/o/\o\

_**The First Requiem**_

_**Chapter 1: The Letter**_

/o/\o\

"Halo, World. Sungguh jarang melihatmu mampir ketempatku." ucap Universe sambil menyeruput tehnya.

World hanya berdiam diri.

"Kemarilah." Universe menunjuk kursi yang ada dihadapannya, menyuruh World untuk duduk dihadapannya. World menurutinya.

"Nah," Universe meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Universe datar.

"Salah satu Duniaku, sedang dalam masalah." ucap World pelan. Universe hanya mengangguk. "Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Universe mengangkat alisnya. "Duniamu yang mana?"

"Yang ada Tom Riddle."

Wajah Universe yang semula datar, menjadi lebih ekspresi. Lebih tepatnya, ekspresi marah. "Bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku butuh Anakmu."

Wajah Universe menjadi lebih gelap. "Tidak bisa!" teriak Universe lantang. "Kau tahu seberapa besar aku protektif kepadanya!"

"Tetapi hanya dia yang bisa!" balas World yang juga tak kalah lantangnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Anaknya Prophecy didunia itu?!"

"Yang membuat Prophecy didunia itu adalah manusia! Bukan kita! Kau tahu seberapa buruknya Prophecy itu!"

"Grr… Fine."

World menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Universe menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau berhutang padaku, World."

"Ya… Aku tahu." ucap World pelan sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dan World," panggil Universe sebelum World meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Ya?"

Universe memberikan tatapan dingin kearah World. "Jika sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Anakku…" Suara Universe semakin dingin. "Anakmulah yang akan menanggung semua akibatnya."

Wajah World menjadi pucat. Sekali lagi, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya Universe, dan Universe kembali melanjutkan meminum tehnya. Begitu World telah pergi, dan Universe telah menyelesaikan minumnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, ia sudah berada disebuah ruang angkasa.

"Hello, Little One." bisik Universe sambil mendekati sebuah patung manusia. Jari telunjuknya, menyentuhi dahi patung tersebut. Ketika jari telunjuknya ia tarik, keluar empat buah kartu dari dahi tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah." ucap Universe, mengecup kening patung itu. Dan, keempat kartu tadi, menjadi satu dan memasuki patung itu lagi.

/o/\o\

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Severus Snape, memasuki Headmaster's Office. Gerakan jubahnya mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan elegan.

Albus Dumbledore, hanya mengangguk. "Oh, yes, Severus. Duduklah." ucapnya sambil duduk dikursinya. "Sherbet lemon?" tawar Albus. Severus menggelengkan kepalanya. Albus hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum ia memasukkan sebuah permen kedalam mulutnya.

Kemudian, Albus memberikan sebuah surat kepada Severus. Severus yang melihatnya, hanya berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikan surat kepada Muggle, Albus. Itu bukan tugasku."

"Tapi surat ini spesial, Severus." ucap Albus. "Karena 'Muggle' ini adalah saudara jauhmu yang hilang."

Severus mengangkat alisnya. "Seingatku, aku tidak memiliki sanak saudara." ucapnya pelan.

"Ibumu memiliki seorang bibi Squib, dan menikah dengan seorang Muggle, memiliki seorang anak perempuan dan menikah dengan pria Jepang."

Severus yang mendengarnya, langsung menatap tajam kearah Albus.

"Kalau kau mau, kau tak perlu memberitahukan bahwa kau adalah saudara jauhnya." lanjut Albus, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tatapan tajamnya Severus. Severus berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Fine." ucapnya ketus. Albus hanya tersenyum.

"Excellent!" ucap Albus sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kau bisa memberikan suratnya sekarang, Severus. Have a nice day." Severus hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil surat tersebut dan keluar dari Headmaster's Office dan berjalan keluar dari Hogwarts. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke Hogsmeade Village. Ketika tiba di Hogsmeade Village, ia melihat alamat surat tersebut.

_Dear Mr. M. Yuki,_

_Wool's Orphanage,_

_Room 5th, 3rd Floor._

_London._

Severus mengangkat alisnya. 'Panti Asuhan?' batin Severus. Tiba-tiba, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Setelah membaca alamat surat tersebut, Severus langsung ber-Apparition dari sana. Dalam kedipan mata, Severus sudah berada disebuah gang kecil. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mengubah pakaiannya menjadi setelah hitam. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang itu, dan berjalan ketempat panti asuhan yang ia tuju.

Begitu tiba didepan pintu masuk, ia mengetuk pintu dan dua kali. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita membukakan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Saya ingin mengunjungi salah satu anak panti asuhan Anda." jawab Severus singkat.

Wanita tersebut hanya diam sebentar sebelum mempersilahkan Severus masuk. "Silahkan duduk, Tuan…?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk mengerti. "Siapa anak yang Anda maksud?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Mr. Yuki." jawab Severus singkat. Wanita itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum ia memanggil anak yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu kembali bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata abu-abu dengan sedikit warna silver dikedua matanya.

"Mr. Yuki?" duga Severus meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Severus langsung memberikan surat tersebut kepadanya. Wanita yang berada dibelakangnya anak itu, terkejut melihatnya.

"Jadi Anda adalah seorang Professor?" tanya wanita itu.

"Darimana Anda tahu?" tanya Severus.

"Sekitar lima puluh tahun yang lalu, ada anak yang diterima disekolah itu." jawab wanita itu. Severus hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Jika kalian butuh aku, aku akan berada di dapur."

Setelah wanita itu pergi, anak berambut biru itu membuka isi surat tersebut dan membacanya.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Yuki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We wait your owl by no later 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Begitu selesai membaca, anak itu hanya menatap Severus sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan isi surat yang kedua.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UINIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All student should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Anak itu langsung melipat kembali surat tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. "Anda adalah seorang Wizard sekaligus seorang Professor." ucap anak itu, nadanya tidak menanyakan, melainkan nada fakta.

"Correct."

Anak itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap sepasang mata hitam milik Severus. "Namaku Makoto Yuki. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Professor." ucap Makoto pelan.

Severus mengangguk kecil. "Namaku Severus Snape, mengajar Potion di Hogwarts." balas Severus yang juga sama pelannya.

Makoto kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Dimana aku bisa menemukan semua ini?" tanya Makoto.

"Diagon Alley. Kita bisa kesana lewat Leaky Cauldron." jawab Severus. Makoto mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi kebelakang. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah jaket biru dan topi abu-abu. Dibelakang Makoto, wanita tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tolong bantu dia, Professor." ucap wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, Mrs…?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Mrs. Cole." Severus mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengajak Makoto keluar dari panti asuhan.

Severus mengajak Makoto ke gang kecil tadi. Sesampainya disana, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Mengubah kembali setelan hitamnya menjadi pakaian wizard. Makoto hanya diam, sama sekali tidak kaget dengan perubahan pakaiannya Severus. Severus hanya mengangkat alisnya, sebelum ia mengayunkan kembali tongkat sihirnya.

Bam!

Dalam kedipan mata, muncul sebuah bus dihadapan mereka. Makoto yang melihatnya, hanya menatap Severus penuh tanda tanya. "Knight Bus. Salah satu alat transportasi di Dunia Sihir." jawab Severus seolah mengerti tatapan matanya Makoto. Makoto hanya ber-hum saja, menunjukkan bahwa dia mengerti.

"Selamat datang di Knight Bus!" celoteh si konduktor Knight Bus, Stanley Shunpike. "Tujuan?"

"Leaky Cauldron." jawab Severus singkat, sambil duduk dikursi penumpang, bersebelahan dengan Makoto.

"Right away, Sir!" begitu si konduktor selesai berbicara, bus tersebut melaju dengan kencang. Otomatis, Makoto langsung berpegangan yang kuat. Menahan diri untuk tidak muntah ditengah perjalanan.

Dalam waktu singkat, bus tersebut berhenti. "Leaky Cauldron!" ucap si konduktor begitu bus berhenti. Severus langsung bangkit, diikuti oleh Makoto, yang kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Sebelum turun, Severus memberikan beberapa koin kepada si konduktor. "Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Stan saat kedua penumpang tersebut turun dari bus.

Makoto langsung jongkok begitu turun dari bus, berusaha menenangkan perutnya, dan kedua tangannya masih menutup mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan menarik nafas panjang. Severus langsung melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki sebuah pub yang bertuliskan: Leaky Cauldron. Makoto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh pemilik tempat tersebut, Tom. "Selamat datang di Leaky Cauldron." sambut Tom tersenyum. Severus hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Makoto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Severus. Tom hanya mengedipkan matanya karena kaget. "Mereka berdua mirip sekali…" bisik Tom kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Severus dan Makoto langsung berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Begitu keluar dari pintu tesebut, mereka disambut oleh sebuah tembok hitam besar. Severus langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan menyentuh tembok terebut secara berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Begitu tembok tersebut menghilang, Severus dan Makoto langsung berjalan melewatinya, dan tembok tersebut kembali seperti semula.

"Selamat datang di Diagon Alley." ucap Severus sambil melirik Makoto. Makoto hanya menahan nafas saat ia melihat pemandangan Diagon Alley.

"Wow." ucap Makoto pelan, penuh dengan kaguman. "Banyak warna Aura disini…"

Severus yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum ia bertanya, "Aura?"

Makoto hanya menatap Severus sesaat sebelum ia menjawab, "Ya, Aura. Tiap orang memiliki warna Aura yang berbeda. Banyak yang memiliki warna yang sama, tetapi tetap berbeda. Ada yang berwarna kuning. Tetapi memiliki hawa Harapan dan ada juga yang memiliki hawa Kebahagiaan."

Severus hanya bisa menatap keponakannya itu, sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. "Right… Sebaiknya kita sekarang ke Gringotts Wizarding Bank." ucap Severus sebelum berjalan menuju bank yang dituju. Makoto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Makoto kemudian melihat sebuah bangunan putih besar menjulang tinggi. Kemudian dipintu raksasa berwarna silver itu bertuliskan:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Makoto hanya bisa menatap tulisan-tulisan tersebut. Sebelum mengikuti Severus masuk kedalam. Kedua matanya langsung disambut oleh goblin disana-sini. Makoto hanya memiringkan kepalanya. 'Goblin, eh?' batin Makoto.

Tetapi, saat pertama kali Makoto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Gringotts, semua mata goblin langsung tertuju kearah Makoto. Semua goblin menganga lebar saat mereka melihat Makoto berjalan masuk kedalam bank, tanpa menyadari bahwa semua goblin mengamatinya.

Severus langsung sadar saat melihat bahwa semua mata goblin menatap saudara jauhnya itu dengan perasaan terkejut?, kagum?, Severus tidak tahu, dan ia merasa tidak ingin tahu.

"Ahem," ucap Severus didepan goblin. Mereka semua langsung terkejut mendengarnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya, tetapi sesekali melirik kearah Makoto, sementara Makoto hanya mengagumi bangunan dalam Gringotts. "Saya mau mengambil uang untuk anak yatim piatu yang bernama Makoto Yuki."

Goblin tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja. Silahkan ikuti saya." ucapnya.

Severus kemudian menghadap Makoto. "Kau, tunggu disini. Dan jangan kemana-mana." perintah Severus. Makoto hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebelum melanjuti mengamati sekitarnya.

"Mr. Yuki?"

Makoto langsung menunduk kebawah. "Ya, Mr. Goblin?" tanya Makoto pelan.

"Namaku Ragnok." katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan melihat Anda berada disini." ucap Ragnok pelan, nadanya penuh dengan kekaguman.

Makoto sedikit terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

Ragnok menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh antusias. "Ya, tentu saja! Kami langsung tahu bahwa Anda adalah Anak Kesayangannya Universe! Terlihat dengan jelas oleh Aura Anda."

Makoto hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk dimulutnya. "Ssh," ucapnya pelan. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, OK?" pinta Makoto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jika itu perintah Anda, Master!"

Makoto hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Master' dihadapan orang lain, OK?" Ragnok mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika Anda butuh bantuan, kami bersedia membantu." ucap Ragnok mantap.

Makoto tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Kemudian Ragnok membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Makoto sendirian. Severus terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat goblin membungkukkan badannya kepada seorang manusia.

Makoto membalikkan badannya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan mendekati Severus. "Professor." ucapnya pelan. Severus langsung tersadar dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu." ucap Severus sambil berjalan keluar dari bank. Makoto mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah semua goblin, yang dimana semua goblin tersebut membalas lambaiannya Makoto dengan senyuman khas mereka. Membuat semua pengunjung terkejut melihat tingkah laku para goblin.

Begitu keluar dari bank, Severus langsung melihat kelangit. "Kita akan berpencar. Kau, cari tongkat sihir di Ollivanders Wand Shop." ucap Severus sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan. "Kalau sudah selesai, tunggu disana. Aku akan mencari buku-bukumu." Severus memberikan beberapa koin emas. "Ini, adalah Galleon. Satu Galleon sama dengan 17 Sickles," Severus menunjukkan sebuah koin perak. "Atau bisa juga sebanding dengan 493 Knuts." Sebuah koin perunggu ditunjukkan oleh Severus. "Dan satu Sickle sama dengan 29 Knuts. Mengerti?"

Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Good." Dan tanpa diaba-aba, mereka berdua langsung berpisah. Makoto berjalan ke Ollivanders Wand Shop, sementara Severus berjalan menuju Flourish and Blotts.

_Ollivanders Wand Shop_

_Makers of Fine Wand since 382 B.C._

Makoto hanya membaca papan nama tersebut sebelum memasuki tokonya. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, semua tongkat sihir bergetar.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Wizard bisa membuat reaksi semua tongkat sihirku seperti itu." ucap seseorang dari belakangnya Makoto. Makoto hanya menoleh kebelakang. Seorang pria tua berdiri dibelakangnya, kedua matanya besar dan pucat seperti kilauan sinar bulan.

"Selamat datang di Ollivanders Wand Shop, namaku Garrick Ollivander." ucap Garrick, kedua matanya menatap kedua matanya Makoto.

"Makoto Yuki." ucap Makoto, memberikannya sebuah anggukan.

"Interesting…" gumam Garrick saat ia melihat Makoto, dan melihat semua tongkat sihirnya. Kemudian Garrick melewati Makoto, dan berjalan kesebuah ruangan. Begitu ia kembali ia membawa sebuah kotak yang dirantai. Rantai itu langsung melepaskan diri, dan semua tongkat sihir yang semula bergetar, menjadi diam. "Aku butuh setetes darahmu." ucap Garrick sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dari dalam kotak tersebut. Makoto hanya menggigit jarinya, memberikan setetes darah keujung tongkat tersebut. Setelah itu, Garrick langsung memberikan tongkat sihir itu kepada Makoto.

"Ayunkan." ucap Garrick sambil menatap Makoto dengan penuh arti. Makoto hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, sebelum ia mengambil tongkat sihir itu, dan memberikan sebuah ayunan.

Muncul sebuah cahaya biru mengelilingi Makoto dan terdengar seperti suara pecahan kaca. Makoto kemudian menatap Garrick. Ia melihat, tatapan Garrick terlihat bahagia.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar?" tanya Makoto kepada Garrick. Garrick hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu membayarnya. Bagiku, melihat tongkat sihir itu menjadi milikmu sudah lebih cukup."

Makoto hanya bingung. Ia tahu tipe orang yang seperti ini. Jika dia bilang 'iya', maka akan tetap iya. Jika 'tidak', ya 'tidak'. Cukup sesimpel itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa tongkat sihir ini dirantai?"

"Karena ia sama seperti Tuannya."

Makoto tersentak kaget, kedua matanya menatap Garrick dengan tajam. "I see…"

"Apakah kau ingin tahu apa yang ada didalam tongkat sihirmu itu?"

Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu." jawab Makoto singkat sambil menatap tongkat sihirnya.

"Berhati-hatilah," saran Garrick. "Jika ada orang lain yang menggunakannya, tongkat sihir itu akan menolaknya dengan keras. Ingat, 'The wand chooses the wizard'."

Makoto mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih banyak." ucap Makoto pelan sebelum ia keluar dan menunggu didepan toko.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia melihat Severus berjalan kearahnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan tongkatmu?" tanya Severus. Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Good. Sekarang kita ke Madam Malkin untuk bajumu." Severus langsung melangkahkan kakinya, dan Makoto langsung mengikutinya.

"Hogwarts, dear?" tanya seorang wanita saat Makoto masuk kedalam toko. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, wanita itu langsung mengukur ukurannya Makoto.

Sambil diukur, Makoto melihat sekelilingnya. Ia kemudian melihat anak seumuran dengannya. Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Hogwarts?" tanyanya. Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak itu ber-hum sesaat. "Namaku Theodore." ucapnya.

"Makoto." Dan Makoto mengikuti Theodore, tidak memperkenalkan nama keluarganya masing-masing.

"Asia?" tanya Theodore.

"Aa. Half British, half Japanese." jawab Makoto. Theodore hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Done." ucap Madam Malkin puas begitu selesai. Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan membayarnya.

"Sampai jumpa disana, Theodore-san." ucap Makoto sebelum keluar. Theodore hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan makan siang di Leaky Cauldron." ucap Severus kepada Makoto. Makoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka bedua melangkahkan kakinya kearah Leaky Cauldron. Tetapi saat mereka berdua melewati sebuah toko yang bernama Eeylops Owl Emporium, mereka, lebih tepatnya Makoto, diserang oleh seekor burung hantu putih. Burung hantu itu hinggap dipundaknya Makoto. Pemilik toko yang mengejar burung hantu tersebut, hanya bisa menganga lebar saat melihatnya.

"Apakah dia mengganggumu?" tanya pemilik toko tersebut, berusaha mengambil burung hantu tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam sangkar. Burung hantu itu mengepakkan sayapnya, menunjukkan kalau dia marah. Kemudian, burung hantu itu menggigit dengan pelan ditelinganya Makoto, seolah memintanya untuk mengusir si pemilik toko tersebut. Makoto kemudian menatap Severus, dan Severus menatapnya kembali.

Makoto menghela nafas kecil, "Berapa?" tanya Makoto kepada si pemilik toko tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membelinya."

"Hah? Oh. 20 Galleons." jawab pemilik toko tersebut. Makoto hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum ia memberikan uangnya. "Terima kasih. Mohon tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan makanan dan sangkarnya."

"Sangkarnya tak perlu." potong Makoto. "Ia bisa tidur diranting pohon." lanjut Makoto.

"Jika Anda bilang begitu…" gumam si pemilik toko sambil masuk kedalam. Kemudian ia kembali bersama makanan untuk si burung hantu dan memberikannya kepada Makoto.

"Kita bisa memberimu nama nanti, bagaimana kamu terbang sebentar?" usul Makoto. Burung hantu itu langsung terbang saat mendengarnya. Makoto kemudian menghadap Severus. Severus langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Makoto. Melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka sebelumnya.

/o/\o\

**A/N:** Done! Sebelum saya publish disini, saya publish di blog saya :) Mungkin akan ada sedikit perbedaan disini dengan diblog saya. Disini, saya menggunakan nama MC-nya P3 dengan nama Makoto Yuki. Well, sejujurnya sih daku lebih nyaman menggunakan nama Minato Arisato, but... oh, well. Mari kita klarifikasi sebentar :)

1. Ibunya Severus, mempunyai seorang bibi (seorang Squib), yang menikah dengan seorang pria Inggris. Mempunyai seorang anak perempuan (ibunya MC), dan menikah dengan pria Jepang (ayahnya MC). Kedua orangtuanya MC meninggal karena kecelakaan. MC tidak ingin dirawat oleh keluarganya. Karena ia tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya MC meninggalkan 'sedikit' harta yang diperebutkan oleh semua anggota keluarga ayahnya. Jadi, dia memilih untuk tinggal di Panti Asuahan Inggris.

2. Darimana Albus mengetahui kalau MC itu adalah saudara jauhnya Severus? Well, ibunya Severus, Eileen Prince, sangat sayang dan dekat dengan bibinya yang seorang Squib itu. Sebelum lulus, ia meminta Albus 'tuk melindunginya dari Dark Lord. Albus menurutinya. Dan Albus terus mengawasi keturunan bibinya Eileen terus.

3. Wool's Orphanage, tempat Panti Asuhannya Tom Riddle.

4. Goblin langsung mengetahui siapa MC sebenarnya. Mereka bisa merasakan Aura-nya MC. Mereka semua, akan sangat loyal kepada MC.

5. Tongkat sihir yang bergetar saat MC melangkahkan kakinya kedalam tokonya Ollivander. Hampir semua karakteristik kayu yang ada, dan juga inti-intinya, bereaksi dengan Aura-nya MC. Mengingat MC memiliki semua karakteristik yang ada.

6. Tongkat sihirnya MC. Mengapa Ollivander tidak mengukur MC? Mengapa ia langsung memberikan MC tongkat sihir yang dirantai itu? Itu karena Ollivander merasakan kalau hanya satu tongkat sihir yang tidak bergetar, melainkan berusaha 'tuk keluar dari kotak yang dirantai tersebut. Dan, Ollivander bisa merasakan/mendengarkan suara-suara tongkat sihir yang ia buat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ollivander langsung memberikan tongkat sihir tersebut. Dan membuat tongkat-tongkat sihir lainnya yang semula bergetar, menjadi diam. Seolah-olah, tongkat sihir yang dirantai itu berteriak: _'Diam! Dia adalah Master-ku! Majikanku! Tuanku!'_ Lalu, alasan mengapa tongkat sihir itu dirantai karena mereka berdua adalah Seal. MC sebagai The Great Seal, sementara tongkat sihirnya sebagai Seal of Regret.

7. Burung hantunya MC. Burung hantunya MC, _atau lebih baik kita memanggilnya Moonshine?,_ adalah saudaranya Hedwig. Mereka berasal dari telur yang sama. Jadi, satu telur, terdapat dua ekor burung. Kembar? Ya. Keduanya berjenis kelamin betina.

_Requiem Series:_ Saya berniat untuk membuat cerita dimana tokoh utamanya P3 series menjelajah didunia lain. Dengan kata lain, CROSSOVER! Wohoo~ First _Requiem: Harry Potter series_. Expect a lot of chapter, kufufu~

_**Write for Fun;**_

_**JackFrost14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Child of Universe**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. "Aku butuh Anakmu." / "Tidak bisa! Kau tahu seberapa besar aku protektif kepadanya!" / "Tetapi hanya dia yang bisa!" / "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Anaknya Prophecy didunia itu?!" / "Yang membuat Prophecy didunia itu adalah manusia! Bukan kita! Kau tahu seberapa buruknya Prophecy itu!" / First Requiem: Harry Potter.

**Fandom:** Cross-over P3Fes and Harry Potter.

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Ejaan Yang tidak Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

/o/\o\

_**The First Requiem**_

_**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**_

/o/\o\

_"Jika kau ingin membaca buku-bukumu, berhati-hatilah. Muggle tidak boleh tahu tentang Dunia Sihir." ucap Severus dingin. Makoto mengangguk mengerti. _

_"Good," Severus kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tiket. "Ini, adalah tiketmu. Kereta ini akan membawamu ke Hogwarts pada tanggal 1 September, jam 11 pagi. Kereta ini akan berangkat dari King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. Untuk memasukinya, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah masuk lewat diantara Platform 9 dan Platform 10. Mengerti?" Sekali lagi, Makoto mengangguk mengerti. _

/o/\o\

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Mrs. Cole." ucap Makoto kepada salah satu pengasuhnya. Mrs. Cole hanya tersenyum.

"Tak masalah buatku, Mr. Yuki." kata Mrs. Cole. "Berhati-hatilah." lanjut Mrs. Cole sambil melambaikan tangannya. Makoto tersenyum kecil kepadanya, sebelum memasuki Platform 9 3/4.

Sebuah kereta berada dihadapannya. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah palang yang bertuliskan: Platform 9 3/4. Makoto tersenyum kecil sebelum menaiki kereta tersebut. Dan mencari ruangan yang kosong. Ia memilih yang paling belakang. Setelah merapikan semua barangnya, ia membuka jendela kereta tersebut. Seekor burung hantu putih masuk kedalamnya.

Makoto tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Bagaimana? Sudah puas terbangnya?" tanya Makoto kepada teman kecilnya itu, Moonshine. Moonshine memberikannya sebuah patukan kecil dijarinya. Makoto tertawa kecil. Kemudian, ia mengecek jam ditangannya. Tiga puluh menit lagi kereta akan jalan. Makoto memutuskan untuk membaca buku sebentar.

Belum sempat ia membaca, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Hi, boleh tidak aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang anak perempuan. Makoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar. "Thanks!" ucapnya sambil merapikan barangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia duduk dihadapannya Makoto, dan melihat buku yang dibaca oleh Makoto.

"Hey, itu buku '_A History of Magic_'!" ucap anak itu senang. "Oh, namaku Hermione Granger." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Makoto Yuki." balas Makoto sebelum melanjutkan kembali bukunya, dan Hermione mengikutinya. Mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, kereta mulai berangkat. Makoto langsung menutup bukunya, lalu mengelus burung hantunya sebentar. "Pergilah duluan." ucapnya pelan. Moonshine mematuk jarinya sesaat sebelum pergi terbang lewat jendela yang telah dibuka.

"Burung hantumu cantik sekali." ucap Hermione yang melihat adegan barusan.

Makoto tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Thanks. Namanya Moonshine."

"Nama yang bagus." ucap Hermione sebelum melanjutkan kembali membaca, dan diikuti dengan Makoto. Hanya saja, Makoto mengganti buku yang ia baca, kali ini ia membaca _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

Satu jam kemudian, pintunya terbuka lagi.

"Um… Apakah kalian melihat seekor kodok?" tanya anak laki-laki itu gugup. Makoto dan Hermione saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh… Kalau begitu, terima kasih…" Belum sempat anak itu menutup pintunya, Hermione langsung meletakkan bukunya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku bantu cari, ya." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum kecil kearah anak itu. Anak itu langsung senang.

"Terima kasih! Namaku Neville Longbottom." ucap anak itu, merasa lega karena ada yang mau membantunya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Neville. Aku Hermione Granger."

Makoto langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Makoto Yuki. Aku juga akan bantu." ucapnya pelan. Kemudian, Makoto berpikir sejenak sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Neville dengan wajah datar. "Kalau boleh tahu, Neville-san, apa nama kodokmu itu?"

"Trevor." jawab Neville. Makoto hanya ber-hum saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta salah satu senior kita untuk memanggilnya?" usul Makoto.

Hermione berpikir sejenak saat ia mendengar usulnya Makoto. "Aku pernah membaca dalam sebuah buku untuk Tahun Keempat. Tidak bisa untuk memanggil makhluk hidup, atau yang bergerak."

"I see…" Kemudian, Makoto segera keluar dari ruangan. "Sebaiknya kita berpencar." usul Makoto lagi.

"Ide bagus." ucap Hermione, setuju dengan usulannya Makoto. "Ayo, Neville. Kita akan mencarinya disebelah sini."

"Permisi, apakah kalian melihat seekor kodok?" tanya Makoto kepada salah satu ruangan. Anak-anak yang berada diruangan itu tidak memperdulikannya. Makoto hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Selama lima menit, hampir semua ruangan yang ia tanyai, mendapatkan hasil yang negatif. Ada yang tidak memperdulikannya atau tidak melihatnya.

_Master, bagaimana kalau Anda mencoba 'tuk melacaknya dengan Aura?_

Makoto berpikir sejenak sambil memikirkan usulannya Orpheus. 'Aku belum pernah mencobanya, jadi tidak tahu hasilnya bisa sukses atau tidak.'

_Tidak ada salahnya 'tuk mencoba, 'kan?_

Makoto tertawa kecil dalam hatinya. 'Ya, kau benar. Tak ada salahnya 'tuk mencobanya.' Makoto kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba melacak Aura milik Trevor. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Makoto membuka kedua matanya, dan tersenyum puas.

'Ketemu.'

Makoto langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mengikuti Aura yang berhasil ia temukan. Lima menit kemudian, Makoto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah, seekor kodok. Kemudian, Makoto mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Kodok itu hanya menatap Makoto dengan kedua matanya yang hitam itu.

'Nah, sekarang… Dimanakah Neville-san dan Hermione-san?'

_Aura? Karena Anda sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka walau sebentar, menemukan mereka pasti lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan menemukan Trevor._

Makoto mengikuti usul Orpheus. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan berkonsentrasi penuh, mencari Aura kedua anak yang ia temui. Benar kata Orpheus, ia langsung menemukan lokasi mereka dalam waktu lima menit. Ia langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mengikuti Aura mereka.

"Neville-san, Hermione-san," panggil Makoto dari belakang mereka. Kedua orang yang dimaksud menoleh kearah Makoto.

Seorang anak berambut blonde juga ikut menoleh. Dengan nada mengejek, ia berkata, "What? Another Muggleborn?"

Makoto hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ini Muggleborn, Mr. Wizard?" tanya Makoto. Wajah anak itu menjadi merah. "Neville-san, aku menemukan kodokmu." lanjut Makoto, memberikan Trevor kepada Neville.

"A-Ah…" Neville sedikit terkejut. "Thanks."

Makoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau bukan seorang Muggleborn?" tanya si blonde itu. Berusaha 'tuk melupakan kalau barusan dia menuduh Makoto seorang Muggleborn.

Makoto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Actually, aku tidak yakin. Yang aku tahu, kalau aku ini bukan seorang Muggleborn. Karena aku pernah melihat ayahku melakukan sihir."

"A Half-blood then." ucap anak itu. "Lebih baik daripada seorang Muggleborn." lanjutnya lagi. "Namaku Draco Malfoy. Dan mereka," Draco menunjuk kedua orang dibelakangnya. "Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle."

Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Makoto Yuki. Senang berjumpa denganmu." ucap Makoto sopan. Kemudian, ia melihat jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali." kata Makoto setelah melihat jamnya. "Aku harus mengganti pakaianku."

Draco mengangguk mengerti. "Sebaiknya aku juga kembali. Satu ruangan dengan seorang Bloodtraitor dan Muggleborn membuatku sesak." ucap Draco dengan nada seorang aristokrat. "C'mon guys. See you at school, Mr. Yuki."

Makoto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aa." Kemudian, ia menghadap Hermione. "Hermione-san, sebaiknya kita segera mengganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba."

"Oh, kau benar!" ucap Hermione sedikit terkejut. "C'mon, Makoto." ajak Hermione sambil menarik lengan bajunya Makoto. Meninggalkan Neville, dan dua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ladies first." ucap Makoto, dengan gaya seorang butler. Muka Hermione langsung memerah sebelum ia mengganti pakaiannya, dan diikuti oleh Makoto.

Begitu keretanya berhenti, semua penumpang langsung turun. Hawa dingin langsung menyerang Makoto.

'Orpheus?'

_Understood._

Hawa hangat langsung menyerbu Makoto. Dengan spell kecil yang bernama Agi; cukup membuatnya hangat.

"First years! First years over here!" teriak sebuah suara. Makoto kemudian berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria dengan tubuh besar membawa sebuah lantern.

"Semuanya sudah kumpul? Good. Oh, dan berhati-hatilah pada langkahmu." saran pria berbadan besar tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan, dan diikuti oleh semua anak Tahun Pertama.

Sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, mereka sampai disebuah danau yang besar. Didanau tersebut, terdapat beberapa perahu kecil yang akan menyebrangkan mereka.

"Semuanya, naik! Dan tidak boleh lebih dari empat orang!" ucap pria itu, sambil menunjuk ke perahu-perahu kecil itu.

Makoto langsung naik, dan diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi, Mr. Yuki." ucap seseorang.

Makoto langsung menoleh. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mr. Malfoy." sapa Makoto sopan. Kemudian, ia melihat seseorang dibelakangnya Draco. "Ah, halo Theodore-san, Neville-san."

Draco hanya ber-'tch' saat ia melihat Neville satu perahu dengannya. Tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Theodore.

Neville, hanya gemetaran saat ia melihat kelakuannya Draco, tetapi ia membalas sapaannya Makoto dengan senyuman kecil. Sementara Theodore juga membalas sapaannya Makoto dan Draco dengan mengucapkan 'halo' dengan pelan.

"Semuanya sudah naik? Kalau begitu, JALAN!" teriak pria tadi. Disaat yang bersamaan, semua perahu tadi langsung bergerak, mengarungi danau tersebut.

"Heads down!" teriak pria itu lagi saat mereka melihat sesuatu menghalangi kepala mereka, membuat mereka langsung membungkukkan badan mereka. Mereka melewati sebuah terowongan. Ketika mereka melewati terowongan tersebut, mereka langsung disambut oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Hogwarts.

Makoto hanya bisa takjub melihatnya. "…Beautiful." ucapnya pelan. Berbagai macam warna Aura mengelilingi kastil tersebut.

_Seperti Tartarus…_

'Orpheus?' tanya Makoto bingung.

_It's nothing, Master._

Makoto hanya ber-'hum' saja. 'Jika kau bilang begitu…'

Kemudian, perahu mereka berhenti. Otomatis, semuanya langsung turun. Pria tadi, langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, dan langsung diikuti oleh semuanya. Lalu, mereka sampai disebuah pintu Oak raksasa.

"Semuanya ada disini?" tanya pria itu, memperhatikan murid-murid Tahun Pertama dengan seksama.

Kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Muncullah seorang wanita berambut hitam. Jubahnya berwarna hijau terlihat menyala karena pantulan sinar rembulan. Wajahnya terlihat tegas. Kedua matanya langsung menatap murid-murid yang ada dihadapannya.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." ucap pria itu kepada wanita tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hagrid," ucap wanita itu kepada pria tersebut. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya." lanjutnya lagi. Hagrid hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia pergi entah kemana.

"Semuanya, ikuti aku." ucap Professor McGonagall dengan tajam. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan lebar. Mereka semua dibawa oleh Professor kedalam. Didalamnya, terdapat sebuah aula raksasa, tembok berbatu, dan beberapa obor menempel pada tembok itu untuk penerangan. Langit-langitnya sangat tinggi, dan sebuah tangga terlihat indah ada dihadapan mereka.

Kemudian, mereka semua mengikuti Professor McGonagall, melewati lantai berbatu. Tiba-tiba, mereka semua berhenti disebuah tempat yang kosong.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts." ucap Professor McGonagall. "Penjamuan untuk semester baru akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelum kalian semua masuk kedalam Great Hall, kalian akan di Sorting untuk House kalian. Pemilihan sangatlah penting, karena, selama kalian berada disini, rumah itu akan menjadi rumah kedua kalian."

"Ada empat buah House di Hogwarts. Diantaranya yaitu; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Setiap House memiliki sejarah masing-masing. Selama kalian berada di Hogwarts, kalian akan mendapatkan point. Jika kalian melanggar aturan, point House kalian akan dikurangi. Setiap akhir tahun, House yang memiliki point terbanyak akan mendapatkan House Cup." lanjut Professor McGonagall.

"The Sorting Ceremony akan diadakan didepan sekolah dalam beberapa menit lagi. Jadi, manfaatkan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin." Disini, Professor McGonagall menatap sesaat kearah Neville, seorang anak berambut merah, dan seorang anak berambut hitam yang berantakan.

"Aku akan kembali ketika semuanya sudah siap." ucap Professor McGonagall. Dengan tatapan tajam, ia menambahkan, "Aku harap kalian semua akan tenang selama menunggu."

Saat ia pergi meninggalkan mereka, Makoto memperhatikan beberapa anak menelan ludahnya.

"Dia menakutkan…" ucap salah satu murid. Yang disekitarnya langsung mengangguk setuju.

Makoto kemudian berpikir sejenak. Tetapi, ia terkejut saat ia mendengar suaranya Orpheus.

_Master!_

Kedua mata milik Makoto langsung menatap ke langit-langit. Diatas, terdapat sekitar duapuluh hantu yang melayang diatas kepala murid-murid Tahun Pertama. Para hantu tersebut, sedang asyik berbicara, tanpa menyadari bahwa dibawah mereka terdapat murid-murid baru yang terlihat ketakutan.

Otomatis, Makoto berusaha untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya seorang anak yang ada disebelahnya. Yang ternyata adalah Draco. Draco mengangkat alisnya saat ia melihat Makoto bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, para hantu itu berhenti. Kedua mata mereka langsung menatap kearah Makoto. Sementara Makoto menundukkan kepalanya.

Salah satu hantu tersebut membuka mulutnya, tetapi langsung ditutup kembali. Kemudian, hantu tersebut melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, yang langsung diikuti oleh hantu yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Professor McGonagall. "Buat barisan." perintahnya. "Dan ikuti aku."

Makoto dan yang lainnya langsung mengikuti professor tersebut. Draco, hanya bisa menatap Makoto dari belakang, dan berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Kemudian, mereka semua berhenti didepan sebuah pintu Great Hall. Secara otomatis, pintu tersebut terbuka. Memperlihatkan keindahan didalamnya. Ribuan lilin melayang diudara. Piring-piring emas terletak dimeja. Dan, tepat dihadapan mereka, terdapat para guru duduk dimeja panjang.

Makoto melihat keatas. Yang ia lihat bukanlah langit-langit, melainkan langitnya malam yang dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang.

Tanpa disadari, Professor McGonagall yang semula bersama mereka, kini sudah ada dihadapan mereka. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah kursi, dan sebuah topi runcing yang usang.

Makoto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Memperhatikan topi tersebut dengan seksama. 'Kenapa ada robekan ditopi itu?'

Pertanyaannya langsung dijawab. Robekan tersebut langsung terbuka lebar, membentuk sebuah mulut.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry. _

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Seluruh penghuni yang ada di Great Hall langsung bertepuk tangan mereka ketika si Topi selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Topi tersebut membungkukkan badannya kemasing-masing meja. Dan semunya kembali tenang.

Tetapi, tidak untuk Makoto. Ia sama sekali tidak tenang. Jika dilihat dari luar sih, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, kalau dari dalam…

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Makoto langsung panik saat ia mendengar lagu tersebut. '_There's nothing hidden in your head_'. Kalimat itu terus terulang dikepalanya.

_Master…_

'Orpheus! Beritahu yang lain untuk bersembunyi!' perintah Makoto dalam hatinya. Dalam kedipan mata, Makoto sudah merasakan semua Personae-nya bersembunyi didalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam. Kemudian, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tenang.

Professor McGonagall maju kedepan, membawa sebuah gulungan perkamen.

"Ketika aku memanggil namamu, topi ini akan diletakkan diatas kepalamu, dan duduklah dikursi ini ketika kau akan dipilih." ucapnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung memulai. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Seorang gadis kecil keluar dari barisan. Saat ia duduk dikursi itu, topi tersebut langsung diletakkan diatas gadis itu oleh Professor McGonagall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak Topi itu.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYRHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Makoto menoleh kearah gadis itu. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Makoto memberikannya sebuah anggukan kecil. Hermione membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya sebelum ia maju kedepan.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mengerang kesal.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Makoto melakukan hal yang seperti Hermione, memberikannya sebuah anggukan kecil. Neville hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya sebelum ia maju kedepan.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco keluar dari belakangnya Makoto. Makoto hanya menatapnya. Yang kemudian tatapannya dibalas oleh Draco.

Saat ia duduk, belum sempat topi itu menyentuhnya, topi itu sudah berteriak: "SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

Makoto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Melihat Theodore maju kedepan.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Dan, satu ruangan langsung ribut. Semuanya membicarakan tentang Harry Potter. Makoto melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan terlihat gugup. Kemudian, ia melihat anak itu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya sebelum ia maju kedepan.

Kali ini, sedikit lebih lama saat si Topi memutuskan untuk House mana yang cocok untuk Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dari mejanya Gryffindor, semua murid bertepuk tangan sangat keras. Sepasang anak kembar berteriak: "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah maju kedepan. Langkah kakinya terlihat gugup seperti anak yang lain, well, kecuali yang masuk ke Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yuki, Makoto!"

Saat mendengar namanya, ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya sebelum ia maju kedepan. Langkah kakinya pasti. Kepalanya ia junjung tinggi. Yang tidak sengaja menatap si Kepala Sekolah, Albus Dumbledore.

Saat ia duduk, ia langsung menutup kedua matanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Little One." ucap seseorang, berbisik ditelinganya. "Bisakah kau membuat cahaya disini? Harus aku katakan, disini sangat gelap."

Saat Makoto membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat si Sorting Hat melayang dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Makoto. Nadanya biasa, tidak ada ekspresi.

"Aku tidak bisa memilihmu kalau begitu." jawab Topi itu simpel.

Makoto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Kedua matanya yang membosankan itu kearah Topi tersebut.

"Ah, jangan khawatir, Little One. Rahasiamu akan aman bersamaku." ucap Topi itu, seakan mengerti pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan oleh Makoto.

Sebuah cahaya biru muncul dihadapan Topi tersebut. "Ah, terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum ia menggunakan cahaya biru itu untuk mengelilingi hati dan pikirannya.

"Sebaiknya Anda berhati-hati." saran Makoto tiba-tiba. Topi itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"I will, Little One."

Tak lama kemudian, Topi itu menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna biru. Dipintu itu, terdapat sebuah ukiran kupu-kupu. Ia membuka pintu itu. Tiba-tiba, pemandangan disekitarnya berubah.

Langit berwarna hijau. Bulan purnama berwarna kuning. Genangan darah dimana-mana. Dan banyak peti mati disana-sini. Topi itu terus melayang. Kali ini, ia menemukan sebuah menara raksasa berdiri dengan megah. Seolah-olah menara itu sampai ke Bulan.

Ia kemudian masuk kedalam menara tersebut. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa banyak tatapan mata memperhatikannya dari dalam kegelapan.

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia sampai dipuncak menara tersebut. Pemandangannya berubah lagi. Kali ini, Topi itu berada disebuah ruang angkasa. Di ruang angkasa itu hanya ada sebuah pintu emas raksasa. Dan, sebuah patung manusia yang dirantai.

Topi itu terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini, O' Sorting Hat." ucap seseorang dari belakang Topi itu.

Topi itu membalikkan badannya. "A-Ah…" Ia terbata-bata. "Maafkan saya, O' Child of Universe." ucap Topi itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Makoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau sudah memutuskan?"

Topi itu berpikir sejenak. "…Ya."

Makoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengayunkan tangannya. Kali ini, mereka berdua kembali kedalam kegelapan.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun." ucap Makoto dengan nada faktanya.

"Ya." jawab Topi itu mantap. Makoto tersenyum lega sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak si Sorting Hat.

Makoto langsung membuka kedua matanya. Kali ini, ia melihat semua tatapan mata menatap dirinya. Otomatis, Makoto langsung memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Harus aku katakan," ucap seseorang dari kursi guru. "Ini pertama kalinya seseorang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk di Sorting!"

"Ah, kau benar."

"Sungguh langka."

Makoto menghiraukan semua perkataan itu. Ia lalu bangkit dan meletakkan kembali Topi itu dikursi.

"Berhati-hatilah." bisik Topi itu.

Makoto tersenyum kepadanya. "I will, O' Sorting Hat." Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Hufflepuff.

"Yo!" sapa seseorang. Ia berambut coklat dan kedua matanya berwarna abu-abu. "Namaku Cedric Diggory. Anak Tahun Ketiga."

"Makoto Yuki." balas Makoto.

Cedric tersenyum lebar. "Wow! Kau hebat! Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk di Sorting." ucapnya sebelum duduk disebelah kanannya Makoto. Makoto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Setelah semuanya selesai di Sorting, Professor McGonagall menggulungkan kembali perkamennya itu dan membawa si Sorting Hat entah kemana.

Si Kepala Sekolah, Albus Dumbledore, berdiri. Wajahnya berseri, dengan kedua tangan terbuka, ia berkata; "Selamat datang! Selamat datang di tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts! Sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin mengatakan beberapa kata. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih."

Ketika ia duduk kembali, semuanya menepuk tangan mereka. Disaat yang bersamaan, semua makanan dan minuman telah terisi.

Makoto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Kemudian, ia mengisi makanannya. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengisi perutnya.

Sigh.

'Tidak ada masakan Jepang…'

_Well, kita berada di Eropa, Master. Sudah pasti akan sedikit susah untuk mendapatkan masakan Jepang. _

Makoto sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya Orpheus. Ia memilih untuk melanjuti makan.

Setelah semua makanan sudah habis, muncul makanan penutup. Makoto langsung mengambil pudding berwarna hijau dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Ketika ia selesai memakannya, semua perlengkapan makan menghilang. Makoto kemudian melihat Albus berdiri.

"Ahem, hanya beberapa kata saja setelah kita semua kenyang. Ada beberapa pemberitahuan untuk kalian semua.

Murid Tahun Pertama harus tahu bahwa hutan yang ada disebelah sekolah kalian itu dilarang masuki untuk semua murid."

Sesaat, kedua mata Albus menatap sikembar berambut merah dimejanya Gryffindor.

"Aku juga diminta oleh Mr. Filch, si penjaga sekolah kita, untuk mengingatkan kepada kalian semua kalau dilarang menggunakan sihir di koridor.

Quidditch Trials akan dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah masuk. Jika ada yang tertarik bermain untuk House kalian, hubungi Madam Hooch.

Dan terakhir, kalau pada tahun ini, di koridor lantai tiga disebelah kanan dilarang masuki bagi semua orang kecuali bagi yang ingin mati."

"Nah," Albus menepuk kedua tangannya. "Sebelum kita tidur, mari kita menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita!" ucap Albus senang. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Mengayunkannya sesaat, dan muncullah sebuah pita emas. Di pita itu, terdapat untaian kata.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," ucap Albus sebelum ia memberikan aba-aba. "Mulai!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot." _

Semuanya menyelesaikan lagu tersebut dengan waktu yang berbeda. Hanya sikembar Gryffindor yang terakhir. Mereka melakukannya dengan super lama. Tetapi, Albus masih memainkan alat musiknya dengan sihirnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai menyanyi, Albus menepuk kedua tangannya dengan keras. "Ah, musik." ucapnya sambil menyeka kedua matanya. "Salah satu sihir yang luar biasa!" Kemudian ia menatap semua murid-muridnya. "Sekarang, waktunya tidur!"

Semua murid langsung keluar dari mejanya. Mengikuti sang Prefect.

"Murid Tahun Pertama mohon kesini!" panggil seseorang. Dipakaiannya terdapat sebuah badge dengan simbol huruf 'P'.

"Namaku Gabriel Truman, Prefect kalian!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Semuanya sudah disini?" Gabriel melihat para adik kelasnya dengan seksama. Merasa puas, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Good. Now, follow me!"

Semua murid Tahun Pertama Hufflepuff mengikuti Prefect mereka seperti headless chicken. Setelah memasuki sebuah terowongan. Prefect mereka berhenti dan menghadap kearah para adik kelasnya.

"Selamat bagi kalian semua! Dengan senang hati aku ucapkan, selamat datang di HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE!" ucapnya bahagia. Semua murid Tahun Pertama langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Prefect mereka.

"Untuk masuk kedalam Dorm kalian, yang kalian lakukan adalah mengetuk sebuah barrel dua dari bawah, ditengah barisan kedua, dan akan terbuka jika kalian mengetuknya dengan irama 'Helga Hufflepuff'." lanjutnya lagi sambil memberi contoh. Sebuah pintu entah darimana terbuka.

"Ingat baik-baik. Dan jangan beritahu 'Password' ini kepada orang lain selain penghuni Hufflepuff. Dan, jika kalian salah mengetuknya, atau iramanya tidak sesuai, kalian akan diserang. Dorm kita dilindungi oleh sebuah Repelling Devices. Jadi, berhati-hatilah." tambahnya dengan wajah serius. Kemudian, ia masuk kedalam dan diikuti oleh semua murid Tahun Pertama.

"Dorm untuk laki-laki berada dikanan, sedangkan untuk perempuan dikiri. Breakfast dimulai pukul 7.30 pagi di Great Hall. Pelajaran akan dimulai pada pukul 9 tepat. Akan ada empat jam pelajaran sebelum Lunch. Setelah Lunch, akan ada sesi Break dan dua jam pelajaran lainnya.

Dinner disajikan di Great Hall sampai malam, setelah itu, semuanya wajib sudah berada di House-nya masing-masing. Dan juga, akan ada pelajaran ditengah malam, yaitu Astronomy. Tiap House jadwalnya berbeda.

Untuk Tahun Pertama, kalian hanya boleh berada di Common Room sampai pukul 8 malam. Untuk Tahun Kedua sampai tahun Keempat boleh sampai pukul 9 malam. Dan terakhir, untuk Tahun Kelima sampai Tahun Ketujuh boleh sampai pukul 10 malam.

So, any question?" tanya sang Prefect.

Seorang anak mengacungkan jarinya. "Jadwalnya kapan dibagikan?"

Gabriel menepuk dahinya. "Pantas aja kayak ada sesuatu yang kelupaan." gumamnya pelan. "Jadwal akan dibagikan besok pagi saat Breakfast oleh Head of House kita, Professor Sprout. Dan, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, atau dalam masalah, kalian bisa mengunjungi di ruangannya." Gabriel menunjuk sebuah pintu tepat disebelah pintu Common Room. "Ruangannya selalu terbuka untuk kalian yang membutuhkan." lanjutnya lagi.

"Jika sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kalian boleh kekamar kalian. Nighty night~!" ucap sang Prefect sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

Makoto langsung masuk ke Boy's Dorm. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan papan namanya. Ketika ia masuk kedalam, ia melihat semua kopernya berada tepat disebelah sebuah kasur. Dengan cepat, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Dan ia langsung terbawa kedunia tidur saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

/o/\o\

_**End of Chapter 2: Hogwarts**_

/o/\o\

**A/N:** Done! Seperti biasa, mari kita klarifikasi sebentar :3

1. Makoto bisa menggunakan kekuatan Personae-nya secara tidak langsung (baca: tanpa menggunakan Evoker). Akan tetapi, hasilnya tidak akan maksimal.

2. Si para Hantu, dapat merasakan Aura-nya MC. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu siapa itu MC. Seperti si Sorting Hat. Dari awal, ia sudah merasakan ada yang spesial dengan MC. Si Sorting Hat baru tahu identitas MC sebenarnya saat si Topi melihat the Great Seal.

_**Write for Fun;**_

_**JackForst14**_


End file.
